


Smooth Criminal

by Internet_is_my_life



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Flirty Leonard, Homophobia, Innocent Barry, Light Angst, M/M, Mick Rory Defense Squad, Protective Leonard Snart, Shy Barry Allen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 16:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Internet_is_my_life/pseuds/Internet_is_my_life
Summary: Barry was the first to admit that not flirting with a criminal while your processing them is police 101 and should never be done.He didn’t mean to, promise!





	Smooth Criminal

**Author's Note:**

> In this universe Barry still got struck by lightning but he didn't get powers from it. he just had to take time off to recover.
> 
> Also yes, i know the title has been used. I'm working on it ;)

Barry was the first to admit that not flirting with a criminal while your processing them is police 101 and should never be done.   
He didn’t mean to, promise!   
   
It was busy in the precinct. They were low on staff already because of the holiday season.   
And it was late at night when Leonard was brought it.   
Barry was wrapping up for the night when he heard the commotion in the pen.   
   
“Let me go you steaming pile of Shit!” An angry voice yelled through the silence.   
“Get your fucking hands off me before I bite them off!”   
   
Barry walked over to the rail to see what all the fuss was about.   
Three officers were trying to get a large, handcuffed, muscled man into a holding cell. He was definitely not cooperating.   
Standing behind the group, also handcuffed but showing no sign of resisting was another man.   
He was slightly shorter and more toned in body, he had the kind salt and pepper hair that no 26-year-old like Barry would admit to loving but all of them secretly did.   
He was watching the scene with a smirk. Analysing the whole ordeal, like he knew exactly what was going to happen and was just enjoying watching it all play out.   
   
Barry moved forward, slowly descending the staircase. He held his hands out as if to help before thinking better of it and stepping to the side.  
   
“Allen! A little help here!” Davis, one of the Cops, grunted   
   
Barry shot him a look. As if to say, “how the fuck?”   
   
“Oh, for fucks sake. Fucking useless you are” James snarled   
“Take Snart to lock up, would you? Start processing him. Least I know you can’t fuck that up.”   
   
Barry held a straight face, pretending to be unaffected by his comments.   
   
Barry wasn’t the most popular person in the force, not that they would ever admit to it but there were officers that took their dislikes out on him with hurtful comments or ‘playful’ jabs.  
   
There were a few reasons behind Barry’s unpopularity. The first being the fact that Barry was hired right out of collage on joe’s recommendation. A lot of people believe that Barry doesn’t deserve his job, that captain Singh only hired him as a favour to Joe.   
   
Then there was the fact that Barry took 6 months off when he had the accident and got to come back to his Job as if he had never left. This wasn’t Barry fault of course. He was injured; both physically and mentally, and the incident happened while he was at work. There was no reason for him to lose his job after taking time off, but people will see whatever they want to justify their own delusions.   
   
The third reason was probably the most common reason for Barry being picked on, although it was the most kept hidden. Jabs at Barry for this reason we’re quieter, subtler as to not get caught or called out on. The reason was simple - Barry was Gay.   
   
The officers knew that if this got back to captain Singh they would be in serious trouble, so their comments were often passes off as jokes. Which meant that no one knew. Or no one cared, Barry wasn’t actually sure.   
   
Straightening his back and holding his head up, Barry walked over to the calm, lean man. ‘Snart’ as James had called him.   
   
“This way” Barry started to move towards the holding cell in the back of the precinct, only turning back briefly to make sure Snart was following him; he was.  
   
As they neared the cell Barry reached back and held Snarts elbow, gently but firmly guiding him passed the gate, closing and locking it behind him.   
Barry left him there alone for several moments as he went to collect the file from the other officer, not saying a word to them as to avoid any more hurtful comments.   
   
Barry began to go through the process of processing ‘Leonard Snart’ into the system. From the looks of his file Leonard was used to this part of the gig.   
They both remained quiet, Barry having nothing to say to this supposed criminal. Leonard just stood and watched, again. He offered up his fingerprints when Barry gestures to them, he signed the forms, but he never said a word, watching Barry like he was the most interesting book on the shelf.   
   
The silence was interrupted by Davis waking into the room, he snatched the file out of Barry’s hand skimming through it quickly with an unpleasant snarl on his already unpleasant looking face. “The fuck is this?”   
   
Barry was confused “the file?”   
   
“This is the worst fucking fingerprinting I’ve ever fucking seen Allen! You had one thing to do and you fucked that up too, Jesus Christ!” He completed this bashing by slamming the file back at Barry, catching him in the stomach with the hard card board, knocking the air out of him. “Whatever, stand guard here with Snart while we deal with Rory would you!”   
   
“Wait, but- “Barry didn’t get to finish as Davis was already out of the room, leaving Barry alone with the criminal again.   
   
Standing guard was not Barry’s job. He was a CSI, not a cop and he was supposed to be going home now. But as always Barry doesn’t complain, doesn’t stand up for himself, why should he?   
   
“Lovely man, that Davis” said a low, rough drawl voice from behind him. A shiver went down Barry’s spine and he turned to look at the owner of the voice.   
Snart was leaning against the back wall of the holding cell, his legs crossed at the ankle. His piercing, searching eyes had settled on Barry’s, a hint of concern showing on his face.   
   
“I’m sorry you had to see that. We might be here a while, you should get comfortable” Barry moved to lean on the wall by the entrance. The positioning of this meant he was standing opposite Snart, only 4 meters and an iron gate separating them.   
   
“Oh, I assure you, I am very comfortable, the view here is lovely” it had been so long since anyone had flirted with Barry that it took him a few moments to catch on. Though as soon as he did his face flamed red, he sheepishly lowered his face, attempting to hide the colour.  
   
“Oh…”  
   
“that's a good colour on you red, I’d love to see how far down it goes.” This did nothing to help with the blushing, if anything, it made it worst.   
   
“I’m sure my associate is giving your pals out there a real hard time, which means we have some time to get to know each other. I’ll start, my name is Leonard Snart, you know this of course. You can call me Leonard”   
   
“….” Barry didn’t know how to respond to this. He knew he wasn’t supposed to talk to the criminals, but Leonard hadn’t given him any reason not to trust him. He knew from the report that he was arrested for robbery, no one was hurt though, if anything Leonard had given himself away trying not to hurt anyone.  
   
“This is the part where you respond, where you tell me your name? I guess I could keep calling you red, or maybe scarlet both seem appropriate.”  
   
“Um…. I’m Barry. Barry Allen.” It probably wasn’t a good idea to tell the criminal that you’re not supposed to be flirting with your name, let alone your full name but Barry wasn’t really in control of his own mouth right now.   
   
“Barry” Leonard tested out the word “I still like scarlet more” he sent a wink across the room. He pushed himself off the wall and walked over to the bars of the cell, grabbing them with both hands, leaning his forehead on the bars looking up at Barry through his eyelashes.   
   
Barry's breath left his lungs, he couldn’t look away from Leonard’s eyes. The bright, blazing blue had tiny flecks of green and yellow through them that reflected off the terrible lighting in the room creating an amazing mosaic of colour.   
The position from which Leonard was looking at him cast a shadow over his face, amplifying the contours of his cheekbones and jaw, giving him an amazing chiselled look that once again left Barry speechless and staring.   
   
"now tell me Barry. How does a nice boy like yourself get dragged into being a cop? You don’t really seem like the type to rough up criminals?" Leonard was still leaning on the bars, but he had shifted to lean on his shoulder instead, rolling his head back to look Barry in the eye, lengthening his neck and giving Barry yet another amazing feature to pretend not to stare at.  
   
"oh um, I-I'm a CSI a-actually. I probably shouldn’t be in here" Barry internally cringed at his stuttering, even if this was a criminal and Barry was never going to see him again, let alone allow it to go anywhere He still felt the need to impress him, and stuttering definitely wasn’t doing that.   
   
“A CSI huh? I like it, intelligence is sexy.” Good god Barry face is never going to be the right colour again, not with all the blushing he’s doing.   
“Can’t really blame you for hiding out in here though. Those guys out there are really a piece of work.”   
   
“Yeah, they’re not exactly my biggest fans”   
   
“They’re missing out, more for me”   
   
Barry response was cut off by Davis and James reappearing In the room with the other handcuffed man. The third cop had disappeared, probably going home now that they have Barry doing their job.   
   
“Get Out of the way Allen” shoving him slightly as he walked passed, Davis moved the prisoner into the cell next to Leonard’s.   
   
“Now now, be nice to the doll, he’s a pretty little thing” this prisoners voice was very different to Leonard’s. It was deep and growl like, he sounds as if he was rearing up for a fight even though he was calm and there wasn’t any actual fight left in him.   
   
“Get in the cell fag, I don’t need you spreading that around more than this fairy already does” James came up behind Davis helping him to stuff the man into the cell, nodding at Barry as he insulted him.   
   
“Woah now detective, I don’t think that your dear captain will appreciate those comments” Leonard butted in.   
   
“Seriously! You’re one of them too!? It’s like you people flock to each other and multiply.” Davis looked disgusted at the prospect of there being more of them. “It’s unnatural. You should all stay in hiding”   
   
“I don’t care if you agree or not, but You would think you would be used to there being gay people in the world. We’ve been here a while, it’s not like we all popped up one day and yelled surprise. Although isn’t that a fun image to imagine” Leonard was back to his blank smirking face, showing no emotions but sass and a don’t give a fuck attitude, he sent a subtle wink to Barry before turning his attention back to the guards.   
   
Barry didn’t know what to do with himself anymore, he wasn’t even sure what was going on. Was Leonard saying these things to defend him? Or was it just to piss of the guards. He liked to think it was a little of both, but he didn’t want to think too optimistic, he knows from passed experience that nothing ever comes from too much hope.   
   
“Whatever. Allen stay here. I need to talk to James, alone.” They left him, alone, again. This time though there were two dangerous criminals staring at him.   
   
“Barry Allen, this is my associate Mick Rory.” Leonard introduced them. He had moved back to the wall while the guards were there, too far away in Barry’s opinion.   
   
Barry sent a quiet nod to Mick a little unnerved by the intensity of the stare coming his direction from the second cell.   
Mick was staring at him. And not in the sexy, mysterious way that Leonard did, no he was trying to figure something out. His look was filled with question and the slightest dash of amusement.   
   
“You always go for the pretty ones don’t you Snart” Mick sent a grin towards Both of them, receiving a sarcastic eye roll from Len and a deep red blush from Barry.   
   
“No… we’re not…. I’m…-“   
   
“It’s ok Barry, he’s only teasing” surprisingly, Leonard’s words calmed home down.   
   
“I s-should probably go. It’s late and I was off the clock over an hour ago” he needed to get out of here. Now that there was another person in the room Barry was freaking out. He’d been flirting with a criminal for over 30 minutes. And he’d liked it.   
   
“Oh course, wouldn’t want to keep you from you evening plans. I hope to run into you again Barry Allen.” Leonard bowed his head in fair well.   
   
“Right, bye” the smallest of shy smiles was all he gave them. Slipping from the room and back to his lab, thankfully avoiding James and Davis. This was not how he expected his night to go, but for a strange reason it left him feeling warm inside. Leonard Snart was defiantly an interesting person.   
   
With one finally thought to Leonard Barry left his lab and went home, putting everything out of his mind. A crush on a felon was definitely against the rules   
   
—————line break—————  
   
   
Barry came into work the next day feeling a little better about his actions. He was tired, run down from a long day at work, he probably wasn’t even thinking clearly.   
   
He walked into the foyer of the precinct with trepidation. He was always on the lookout for anyone giving him a strange look, preparing himself for who he needed to avoid that day, and whether he needed to start building mental walls to get through the day without crying. Nobody looked to be upset with him today, or in a bad mood. Maybe today will be a quiet day.   
   
“This is bullshit! Whoever they are is lying!” Oh course, who was Barry kidding, there aren’t any quiet days.   
It was Davis that was causing all the ruckus. He was standing in front Captain Singh, who looked to be losing his temper very quickly.   
Davis was holding a piece of paper in his fist, waving it in the air as he yelled.  
   
“Allen, come here!” captain Singh waved him over  
   
‘Oh god please don’t drag me in’ Barry though as he followed the captain’s orders.   
   
“Yes, Captain Singh?”   
   
“Allen, this morning I received a complaint about Davis and James from a person that will remain anonymous to all but me.   
The complaint claimed that Davis and James verbally assaulted this person with homophobic remarks while processing them last night. This isn’t the first I have heard about them. You were there last night, any comment?”   
   
Davis turned to face him, giving him a look. Barry knew what this look meant “you're on my side or else” but Barry felt inspired, he knew who the complaint had to have been from and he wasn’t backing down now.   
   
“Yes, captain, I was there, I witnessed Davis and James insult this person as well as myself using homophobic comments”   
   
Captain Singh smiled, he had always known that Davis and James weren't quite as ok with gay as they pretended to be, but he had no proof and they hadn't stepped out of line enough for him to legally be allowed to do anything. But now he could, he could make sure that his workplace was safe for him and Barry, and anyone else that came into the precinct, or was already here and wasn’t out yet. He didn’t have to worry every time his husband came in that someone was going to say something and upset him.  
   
“Lovely, if you would step in to my office and make an official statement, we can get the ball moving." Barry and Singh walked off to the captain’s office, leaving Davis standing there fuming, but there was nothing he could do now.   
   
And if he had a bouquet of flowers waiting on his desk, with a phone number on a card signed L.S xxx, well you'd just have to say that Barry won twice that day.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcome :)  
> please let me know if you liked it or how i can improve - be nice ;)


End file.
